


10 word Challenge

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [6]
Category: Leverage
Genre: 10 word challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1o word stories for different categories based on Nate and Eliot's possible relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 word Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge is to do 10-word fanfics on each of the following categories.

**Angst**

He’d never be over for the loss of his son.

 

**AU**

Nate watched Elliot for years, always afraid he’d get caught.

 

**Crackfic**

Sometimes when they’re alone, Nate gets to play bad cop.

 

**Crossover**

Elliot never heard of Gringotts, but Nate made the calls.

 

**Death**

They didn’t talk about it. The old pains never settled.

 

**Episode-Related**

Later, Nate took Elliot for a ride of his own.

 

**First Time**

It wasn’t the stuff of legends, but still… he smiled.

 

**Fluff**

He pushed the hair out of Elliot’s eyes and smiled.

 

**Humor**

”Blow me.” “Right here boss?” “Maybe after the meeting’s done”?

 

H **/** C

He didn’t want this hurt, but it rode him anyway.

 

**Smut**

His fingers clenched in his hair, and surrender quickly followed.

 

**UST**

Dark hair and dark eyes filled his dreams. Damn Elliot!


End file.
